Bao'alor
Bao'alor is the capital of Kelrajas, the third largest island of the Khazari Isles. |language = Zandali Old Zandali |faith = Khazari Pantheon Loa Voodoo |affiliation = Khazari Empire |organizations = Druids of Kelrajas |loc = Center of Kelrajas |status = Active}} Overview Bao'alor is a town made up of old troll ruins. It is the largest settlement on the island and home to an ancient temple dedicated to Althuwa, the god of Life and Healing. Bao'alor itself was built long ago during Zandalari rule of the Khazari Isles, originally it was a place to train aspiring druids and shaman. The island itself had a strange aura about it, empowering earth and nature magic. The druids and shaman could harness these auras and empower themselves further and make their spells and incantations much more potent. The city, although ruined and weathered in the present, has been renovated and made inhabitable. The city is split into districts. Residential, market, temple, and training grounds. The city itself is quite tranquil, it is overgrown with vegetation and full of life. Aged stone walls, as well as natural barricades from fallen trees, would barricade the outside from predators like dire wolves and grizzlies. Most of the buildings would be old stone ruins from long ago, renovated with wood. Rain would be at a constant, whether it be drizzle or downpour, locals seem to like this though. Residents of Kelrajas have a different building style due to the climate of the island. The roofs of their huts would have gutters that leak into large buckets for collecting frequent rainwater. Walls are reinforced by sandbags to prevent floodwater from leaking inside. Temple of Althuwa The temple is located in the center of the city, a large notable ziggurat makes it easy to find. The stone dates back 10,000 years ago, when the trolls of old had ruled the lands. The temple has an aura about it, making you feel relieved of stress and relieve sickness. The aura comes from the shrine itself. The temple itself is enchanted not only with the essence of a loa but a mysterious ancient magic that druids and shaman, as well as any sort of Voodoo user, can tap into and empower themselves with. Long ago the temple was built to an honorable forest troll by the name of Althuwa, who arose to be among one of the most notable druids in the Amani Empire at the time. He became so well known that he was requested by the Zandalari to train aspiring druids for them. He did so, and by then the Khazari Isles were already founded, he had ordered the city of Bao'alor built and that is where he then trained any troll who wished to walk the path of nature. Today, this is where many druids, among others, recieve blessings and ailments from the shrine, as well as enchantments. The training grounds are connected to the temple and are dedicated to aspiring druids training under the current Priest of Althuwa, Rimon'zai. Category:Kelrajas Category:Khazari Isles